Torn
by Trousers in Small Jars
Summary: What if there was competition for Belle's heart? What if Belle had a suitor when she was imprisoned at the Beast's castle? Willshe still fall in love the Beast? Will the curse be broken?


A/N- Welcome to my first Beauty and the Beast fan fiction. I really should not be starting a new story but this plot bunny has been around in my head for months and got stronger while I was in France. I hope it sounds interesting to you!

Just so you know Gaston does not exist in this story. I also decided to skip the prologue because it would just be the same.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1- Good Morning

Belle woke up with the sunrise as she did every day. After getting dressed she went outside to feed the animals and collect eggs from the chicken coop. She finished the rest of her morning chores and came in to fix breakfast. Just as she was setting the table her father came in from his workshop. Maurice slowly made his way to the table, he had bags under his eyes and smelled of coal and wood. Belle frowned as he sat down.

"Papa, did you get any sleep last night?" She asked.

"Belle, the fair is in two days. I am so close to making that thing work. I can't lose any time." Maurice began picking at his food and Belle sat across from him.

"You need to sleep. I don't like you working with tools when you are sleep deprived. Promise me you will get some sleep." Belle waited for her father to respond but when she looked up she noticed he had fallen asleep. She shook his arm. "Papa!" Maurice was startled awake.

"Wha-what?"

"Promise me you get some sleep while I'm in town." Maurice was about to protest when he noticed the worried expression on Belle's face. He gave an understanding smile.

"I will." Belle sighed in relief. They finished their breakfast and cleared the table. Belle was gathering her things in her basket for trip into town.

"Papa, do you need anything?" She called out to Maurice as he preparing to lie down for the first time since the previous night.

"No, but do tell Tristan I say hello." Belle blushed at the mention of her suitor. They had been seeing each other for months and for the first time in her life Belle was entertaining the thought of being in love. Tristan's family ran the local pub and it was something Tristan took delight in. He loved socializing with every single person that came in. Every person that walked into the pub was greeted with a warm smile and a hand shake. This was exactly the reason why he and Belle had met. When they had first come to the town over a year ago, her father had gotten lost while in town. He had wandered into the Elk's Head Pub and explained to Tristan that he was lost and needed some help getting back home. Tristian not only left his position at the bar but proceeded to lead Maurice to his home. After finding out that they had not finished unpacking and unloading their wagon, Tristian offered to help. Belle was happy to have another male hand to help out since she worried for her father when he lifted heavy things and she most certainly could not lift them herself. By sunset everything had been un-packed and the wagon was empty. Belle made Tristan stay for dinner to re-pay him for his kindness. They had delightful discussion and Tristan instantly became a family friend.

"If I see him, I will."

"I am sure he is on his way across the bridge now. He's mad about you, Belle." Maurice was glad his daughter was so happy. He believed it would be any day that the young man would be asking for Belle's hand.

"I'll be back within the hour. I need to return a book." Belle said and then she shut the door behind her. Just then as she crossed the bridge to attend to her daily routine in town she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. She gasped and then voice whispered in her ear,

"Hello Belle." Suddenly the tense feeling she had in her stomach dissipated, she started to laugh and turned around to face her "captor."

"Tristan! You scared me half to death." Belle could not help but think about her father's prediction. She gazed at the man she was very likely in love with. Tristan had a tall muscular frame, shortly cropped dark brown hair and mint green eyes. Today he was wearing dark brown pants and a white button up shirt with the top buttons un-done exposing his strong collar bone. Every time she looked at him, Belle was amazed that someone so handsome had chosen her. Although they had known each other for over a year, they had only been officially courting for six months. There had been minor flirtations whenever they would run into each other in town or when Tristan would come over to help her Father in the workshop.

"I am sorry but I could not resist when I saw you coming down the path. I was coming to see if you would like company in town today."

"Do I ever turn you down?" Tristan leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. Every time they kissed Belle felt her heart leap. He pulled away and the happy couple with joined hands made their way into town.

* * *

A/N- It's been awhile since I have written Fan fiction so I know it's probably rusty. I also wa snot able to think of the name of the town, if someone could help me that would be great.

Also, more details about Belle and Tristan's relationship will be revealed throughout the story. I just did not want to drop too much exposition on everyone in the first chapter.


End file.
